minez_downfallfandomcom-20200214-history
MineZ: Downfall Wiki
Welcome to MineZ: Downfall Survive hoards of zombies alone, or with friends. Created by DesiredCraft, this game-mode is designed for multiplayer. The objective of MineZ: Downfall is to gather supplies, build homes, eliminate other players, and try to survive. There are many hidden dangers though, so watch out A lot of time and effort has went into the development, creation, and production of MineZ: Downfall. If there are any glitches, bugs, questions, concerns, or problems, please contact us at DesiredCraft, and we will work on fixing the problem as soon as possible. Please read the server rules, and abide by them, otherwise you could be muted, kicked, or banned as a result. *Server IP: mc.desiredcraft.net *Server website: http://www.desiredcraft.net Have fun, and good hunting. Zombies The zombies in MineZ: Downfall are instinctively brutal to such a way, that they will look for you, run you down, break open doors, and kill you. They can run faster than you, so killing them is the only way to ensure survival. Yet your shots will be heard from a very long distance. So tread carefully, and only shoot if you need to. They will go to the location at which a Tin-can lands, so throw them far away to distract the nearby zombies. All suppressed weapons (SD), such as the M9-SD will not attract zombies when you shoot. When a player is killed by a zombie, the players coarpes will be brought back to life. And is harder to kill than normal zombies. So if you see anyone get killed by a zombie, make sure to double-tap them. Other players Other players are cunning, and will not hesitate to kill you. Watch every corner, rooftop, and street, because they will pop up and shoot you when you least expect it. Some players will form pacts, so remember, where there's one, there's likely another sitting around the corner. Other players will likely be using Mumble, Teamspeak, Skype, or another speech orientated method to communicate. So word may spread fast to where you are, what weapon you have, and how many are in your group. Play smart, know who you're shooting, keep covered, and switch positions after shooting as much as possible. Weapons and ammo Weapons are used to do damage to other players, and zombies. Each shot uses ammo. So shoot sparingly. Pistols: *Makarov - Common *M9 - Uncommon *M9 SD - Rare *Deagle - Rare Pistol ammo: Uncommon Rifles: *AK-47 - Uncommon *M4A1 - Rare *M16 - Rare *G36 - Rare *FAL - Really rare Rifle ammo: Rare SMGs: *MP5 - Uncommon *UMP - Uncommon *SCAR - Rare SMG ammo: Uncommon Snipers: *CZ550 - Rare *M24 - Rare *DMR - Really rare *Barret - Really rare *MSR SD - Really rare Sniper ammo: Rare Machineguns: *M249 - Really rare *PKM - Really rare Machinegun ammo: Rare Shotguns: *SPAS - Uncommon Shotgun ammo: Uncommon Thrown: *Tin can - Common Thrown ammo: N/A Backpacks Backpacks will be worn on the back, and will vary in size from 9 extra inventory slots, to 27 extra slots. *Czech backpack - 9 slots *Alice backpack - 18 slots *Traveler backpack - 27 slots Crafting Medical You can use medical items to heal yourself, or other members in your group. Medical supplies: *Morphine - Heals a broken leg - Use self *Bandage - Stops bleeding - Use self *Blood-bag - Restores health - Use other *Pain killers - Stops the pain after taking damage - Use self Food and drink In order to survive the apocalypse, you will need to eat and drink to stay alive. Foods like Beef, and Pork need to be cooked before they can be eaten. Kill the animals, then grab a flint and steel and head into town. Head to a building and search for an old fireplace, light the fire, and 'right-click' on the fire to cook your meal. Food: *Canned Beanz (hunger) * Pasta (hunger) *Steak (cook) (heal) (hunger) *Pork (cook) (heal) (hunger) Drink: *Coke (thirst) *Mountain Dew (thirst) (heal) (hunger) Directory: *(hunger) - Fills your hunger indicator. *(thirst) - Fills your thirst indicator. *(cook) - Requires cooking before consumption. *(heal) - Heals your player. Mountain Dew is a very rare drink, so use it sparingly. Transportation There are only a few ways to cover ground in this zombie infested island. Such as boats, horses, and by foot. Horses: Horses are found in the wild, and need to be tamed, broken, and have a saddle equipped to ride. Armour for horses can be found in Industrial loot spawn locations. In order to get a saddle, you'll need to craft it from gathered materials found throughout the island. Boats: Boats can be found inside of Residential loot spawn location. Once placed, they are very brittle, and can be shot out from under you. So be careful. Foot: Traveling by foot makes you hungry, so be sure to stock up with food before going on a long journey. Houses and garages Players may find resources to build with, and create their own house. Within your house, you can restore health by sleeping, and are perfectly safe from other players or zombies. The buildings need to be far from cities, on flat grass, and have no obstructions near them. Building materials: *Metal - You loot from towns *Rock - You mine at a quarry *Wood - You get by 'right-clicking' on a pine/spruce tree *Cement bags - You loot from towns Buildings: *House tier 1 *Garage *House tier 2 Tier 1 house: The tier one house comes with storage, and beds. Garage: The garage can fit one horse, and will protect it once inside. Tier 2 house: The tier two house has a lot of storage, beds, and a large garage built-in. It can store up to six horses, but only up to four are recommended. There are multiple custom items that need to be crafted while playing MIneZ: Downfall. Beta textures. 1.png|Shed part 1 2.png|Shed part 2 3.png|Shed part 3 4.png|Shed blueprint Skills Skills are earned by killing players and zombies, which in turn will level you up. Killing a player will give you +50 humanity, and killing a zombie will give you +2 humanity. levels are in increments of 1000 humanity. Every time you level up from getting humanity, you may earn one more skill to choose (at a max of three). But once you die, your humanity is set to zero, and your skills are reset. Skills: *Can blood bag yourself *Speed I (potion effect) on all the time *Leg breakage chance is lower *Thirst goes down slower Looting Looting in MineZ is similar to that in DayZ. There are certain areas where certain items will spawn, and in thoes ares, there will be chests filled with different items. Remember to save anything you come across, because it could come in handy for future use. Loot types: *Military - Weapons, ammo, and defense supplies *Residential - Food and drink *Medical - Medical supplies *Industrial - Supplies for construction and defense Military loot: *All weapon types *All ammo types *Barb wire Residential loot: *Coke *Canned Beanz *Pasta *Mountain Dew *Boats *Pistol ammo *Shotgun ammo *Scissors Medical loot: *Morphine *Blood-bags *Bandages *Painkillers Industrial loot: *Metal *Cement *Barb wire *Horse armor *Scissors Donating If you donate to the server, there are several perks that you may recieve. Such as. *The ability to protect land, and build your own 'base'. Credits/Sources MineZ: Downfall. '' '' Coded by: xLoGiiKzZo Created by: xLoGiiKzZo and Smitty920 Site creation:'' rimmer59'' Thanks to:'' rimmer59'', thepower1478, & ThatOneWh1teK1d Website: http://www.desiredcraft.net/ Server IP: mc.desiredcraft.net Version: 1.0 Category:Browse